Back to December
by kuku88
Summary: Blossom regrets not allowing Brick to be with her, and breaking his heart. But can Blossom convince Brick to take her back, or is he still hurt from the past? R&R!


ME: After I wrote the songfic "Your Love is My Drug" I wanted to do another. So I looked around and when I found this, I thought that this would be perfect for Blossom and Brick!

BRICK: *rolls eyes* Right…

ME: So I don't own anything besides my own OC's and the storyline; now on with it!

* * *

Blossom blinked a couple of times as she stood with her sisters, their counterparts right in front of them.

Bubbles smiled wide as she hugged Boomer, who laughed and hugged back.

Buttercup and Butch exchanged a quick kiss.

Bunny and Bandit held hands, beaming.

Banana hugged Blaster and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Bliss kissed Braker.

Then there was the flaming red-haired boy who stood a little off from the group, looking just as awkward as Blossom felt. His long red hair was tied back in a long, loose ponytail and his crimson-red eyes glowed from under his red cap. He wouldn't meet Blossom's gaze, and she didn't blame him.

Blossom walked over to him and smiled awkwardly. "Hi, Brick. So how's your life and family been? I haven't seen _you_in awhile."

Brick shrugged, his eyes cast downward. "It's only been half a month, Blossom," he replied. Then he looked up. "My family and I have been doing great."

Blossom felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw his blood-red eyes. She missed them so much. "Oh," she managed to breathe. "That's great."

* * *

Brick nodded. "I've been good; got a bit busy but hey." He shrugged. "It's worth the pay," he stated.

Blossom swallowed. "So do you like your new job?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah; it's good. The pay's great too; so what about you, Pinky?"

"I-My job's great too," she responded.

Brick blew a bubblegum bubble as awkward silence filled the air. Then it popped, and he looked up.

"The weather's great, huh?" he asked.

Blossom gave a small nod. "Yeah…I like this kind of weather; breezy but still warm enough to wear a thin jacket."

"Yeah," he agreed.

Blossom sighed. She knew his guard was up, and she also knew why.

* * *

She remembered the last time they saw each other when in it wasn't so awkward.

He had given her red and pink roses, but she'd let them die.

She'd let their _love_die.

And she regretted it to no end.

She wanted to say "I'm sorry", but she hadn't seen him in so long. She'd missed him, but whenever they saw each other, they were awkward and his guard was always up. She envied the fact that her sisters were dating their counterparts when she'd broken her counterpart's heart.

She knew he was still hurt. No one enjoyed a broken heart, and Brick was no different. The memory was burned in the back of his mind like a fire that burned away his hope.

* * *

Blossom swallowed. _It's now or never,_she told herself.

She decided to swallow her pride, one of the things that were in the way.

She was going to say sorry, and she was going to say it right.

"Brick…I'm sorry for that night. Really, I am. I always go back to that December night and well…I really regret what I did."

Brick looked up. "I know, Pinky. You've said so already."

"No, this time I really mean it with all my heart, Brick," she insisted.

* * *

"This freedom is nothing but missing you," she said sadly. "I'm always wishing I realized what I had when you were still mine. I always go back to that night, and always think of what I could've done differently. I go back there all the time, Brick."

Brick sighed. "Save your breath, Bloss. You said you weren't sure if you loved me. You broke my heart that night. Tell me; what _can_you do to make it right? If you really feel that way, then it'll always end up the same, Bloss. I guess it's better we ended it before any of us got hurt further."

Blossom felt it again; her heart breaking just a little bit more. "I could've told the truth, Brick. I'm being hurt a lot more," she whispered.

But he was gone already, and all that was left was a red streak.

* * *

Blossom sighed as she and her sisters flew home. She hadn't been sleeping these days, and today was no different.

She'd stay up and replay the scene when she left, the scene when she broke his heart. She'd been so foolish.

Then she'd had the chance to make things right when it was his birthday.

She could've called, she could've sent him a present or told him that she loved him; still loved him. She could've admitted how stupid she'd been.

But she hadn't. She hadn't called, afraid of his response, afraid of what would happen.

* * *

She'd think about the summer they had together, all those beautiful times laughing and playing with their siblings at the beach.

She'd watch him laughing from the passenger side, and his happiness had brought a smile to her face.

Then she'd realized she loved him during fall when they got back to school; when she grew jealous as she watched sluts chase him.

They had confessed, and they had started dating.

How content she'd been! She'd been happy and she knew Brick had been too. She hadn't thought about what would happen in the future.

They were just any other happy couple in the world, believing that they were forever.

* * *

But then the coldness came, and along with it the dark. It made her think dark thoughts; fear creeping into her heart.

Ripping off the mistletoe; rethinking her relationship. Hiding from his blood-red eyes, when all he wanted was to give her his love.

And that's what he did; he gave her those red roses, but she'd returned it with a bitter good-bye, saying she wasn't so sure about their relationship anymore.

She'd seen his shocked and hurt face; felt the brokenness.

But she had left him, her stupidity and fear controlling her emotions.

He hadn't wanted to cry. But tears stung his eyes anyway.

And it was going to take a long time to sew up that ripped heart and put those fragile pieces back together.

* * *

Blossom sat up and pulled out her diary, feeling her tears sting her eyes as she wrote down an apology letter.

She knew she might as well just crumple it up and throw this one out too, but who knew? Maybe she'd give it to him instead.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride; saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to that December night all the time._

_It turns out freedom is nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_If I could, I'd go back, turn around and change my mind…I think about it all the time._

_I miss your tan skin, your genuine sweet smile; that flaming long red hair and those blood-red eyes, shining with mischief. I miss your playful smirk and your faint scent of cinnamon, raspberries, poppies and apples. I miss everything about you._

_You were so good to me, and I loved how you held me in your arms that September night; the first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably just mindless dreaming, but if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, then I understand._"

She scribbled it out, feeling her eyes blur and her emotions taking over.

_"If I could, I'd give you a kiss and make it all alright."  
_  
Then she tore it out and huddled back under her blankets, the new note in her hand.

She let herself drift off into another dream about him, his eyes and what she could've done to make it right.

* * *

Blossom awoke, finding her pillow wet and her eyes red and puffy.

Sighing, she slipped the note into Brick's forgotten jacket pocket, the one thing that he'd left behind, forgotten.

She washed and looked out the window.

Freedom was nothing but missing him, making that hopeless wish that she hadn't been so stupid and realized what she had when he was hers.

She thought back to that night, back to her cold words and fearful mind. Back to his hurt expression, his beautiful red-eyes filled with pain and shock.

_"I thought we were forever,"_he had whispered sadly, his heart finally splitting in two.

_And that was all because of me, _Blossom thought bitterly.

She felt the texture of his jacket, inhaling the warm and spicy aroma of cinnamon, raspberries, poppies and apples.

This was all she had left of him.

* * *

Fresh tears stung her eyes when she remembered his tan skin and genuine sweet smile, the playful smirk, mesmerizing crimson-red eyes that shone with mischief, his scent and his kisses. She thought of _everything.  
_  
She remembered that September night, when she was crying.

He'd said nothing to criticize her; only wrapped his strong arms around her and whispered sweet words into her ears.

He had calmed her down and cheered her up afterwards with ice cream and coffee, she giggling about who'd eat ice cream this late in autumn.

His response had been a smirk and the lovely words, _"Us Blossom. We eat ice cream this late in autumn. I'm so glad you're not crying anymore. I hate to see you cry. It breaks my heart a little."_

She'd blushed as an answer and smiled back shyly, not thinking about what would happen to them, only thinking about them and how lucky she was to have such a great and loving boyfriend that cared.

Then she threw it all away.

* * *

Blossom smiled at the memory, but tears stung her eyes again when she thought of how she threw it all away.

How stupid could she get?

He gave her everything, and then she'd tossed it away just because of an insecure heart.

She should've thought it out more.

She sighed and got ready to take a shower, knowing that her sisters and the Professor would be up soon.

* * *

As Blossom showered, she thought about how if she could, she'd definitely go back and change it.

But she couldn't.

She washed the shampoo out of her hair, remembering how he'd said he'd loved her scent of strawberries, roses, sugar and cherries.

She'd giggled, _"It's only the shampoo, Brick."_

He had smirked in reply, _"I know, but the one wearing the scent is you, Blossom; my sweet Cherry Blossom."  
_  
Then she had blushed and hit him. _"Brick!"_ she had cried, red-faced.  
_  
"Ow!"_ he'd laughed. _"What was that for?"_

She'd only blushed even more and chased him, him laughing the whole time.

A thought drifted through Blossom's mind.

_Do you miss me like I miss you?_

Then she frowned. He probably didn't; but if the chain was on his door, then she'd understand. She had broken his heart, and it didn't mean she'd be forgiven.

* * *

Sighing, Blossom dried her hair and climbed out of the shower.

When she walked into her room, she noticed Brick's jacket was gone. A wave of anxiety flew through her. Had he come by and one of her sisters returned it?

Blossom hit herself mentally. It was his jacket, after all. He deserved it back.

She thought of her note and her face reddened. Would he find it? Would he _read_it?

Then Blossom frowned for thinking unrealistically; it was more likely Buttercup had taken it, seeing as it was a guy's jacket. She'd probably thought it was Blossom's.

Blossom's mind wandered back to that night she broke his heart again and she wished she could make it right and apologize the right way.

* * *

Her freedom was nothing but missing Brick, and wishing that she'd have just realized how much he meant to her when she still had him beside her.

She'd always go back to that December night in her mind; she could make things right there, but she couldn't do so in real life.

As Blossom sat at the breakfast table, her sisters seemed especially excited. Blossom didn't mind her other sisters, but even Bliss, Banana and Buttercup were grinning.

Bubbles seemed bubblier than usual, and Bunny had a huge smile plastered on her face. The Professor was smiling too.  
Blossom bit into her pancakes that Bubbles had made, which even tasted sweeter with syrup than usual. She briefly wondered why.

Her suspicion was raised as the doorbell rang and her sisters began giggling while Buttercup smirked.

"You get it, Leader Girl," Buttercup offered, pulling Blossom up.

Blossom groaned and opened the door. "Hey; what is it-?" She stopped short when the scent of cinnamon, raspberries, poppies and apples hit her. She saw a red jacket; the jacket Brick had left with her.

"Missed me much, babe?" a voice teased, smirking.

Blossom looked up and her eyes widened. _"Brick?" _she gasped.

He nodded then, his once cold eyes now warm and loving. "I'm sorry I didn't let you just tell me how you felt. I should've listened, Pinky."

"Wh-What do you mean?" she stammered, flushing. _Does he mean the note? Oh wow, _she thought.

Brick smiled and pulled out a folded-up and slightly crumpled piece of notepaper. "_This _is what I mean," he whispered softly.

Blossom turned even redder, embarrassed and yet happy. "So you forgive me?" she breathed quietly, afraid that if she broke the silence, then everything would turn out to be a dream.

"Yeah," he murmured back, equally quietly.

"Oh for God's sake, you two; just kiss already!" Buttercup yelled.

Brick laughed and pulled Blossom close, giving her a kiss.

Blossom kissed back and felt the fireworks go off in her head. _I missed this so much,_she thought.

When Brick pulled away, he looked her in the eyes and Blossom felt her heartbeat speed up and stop for a second from those lovely crimson-red eyes of his.

"Live your life a little, Pinky," he whispered. "You wanna date again?"

Blossom smiled. "Duh," she giggled.

He smirked. "So you missed everything about me, huh?" he teased.

Blossom blushed before smiling and nodding. "Yeah, I did." Then she frowned. "So how did you get the jacket back anyway?" she asked.

Bubbles giggled. "I was doing the laundry when I found it. I checked the pockets and found the note, so I put the other clothes in the wash and took the jacket. I flew off to Boomer's house and gave it to Brick."

Blossom smiled. "Thanks, Bubbles."

"No problem," Bubbles giggled back.

Brick laughed and gave her a short, sweet kiss. "C'mon Blossie, let's go to the amusement park and live our lives."

Blossom giggled and nodded, letting him take her hand and then they flew off, a red and pink streak left behind.

* * *

ME: I wanted a happy ending, so yeah…the song was really touching…

BLOSSOM: *blushes* Um…

BRICK: Whoa…?

ME: Yeah…hope you enjoyed!

BUBBLES: *giggles* Read and review please; weren't they _so_cute?

BLOSSOM: _Bubbles!  
_  
BRICK: *turns red*

ME: *rolls eyes* Just review, please.


End file.
